The typical performance review process for workers is incredibly manual. Goals may be standardized and may not be communicated in advance. As a result, workers may not have personalized goals, and may be reviewed on goals and/or metrics of which they may not have been aware until they meet with their manager for the typical year-end review. In some cases, reviews may be given to workers that joined an organization prior to a certain date. However, because of high turnover rates, some workers that have only been with the organization for a short period of time may be subject to review. The quality of the review conversation typically varies greatly with little focus on worker development opportunities.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.